The Battle 1
by Hypothetical S.F
Summary: This is the songfic battle between crazychick23 and myself. Read inside for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Readers,

This is the first installment of mine and crazychick23's song fic war. It would be much appreciated if you guys would vote for your favorite.

The first song fic is

Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

The rating is:T

Pairing:Draco/Harry

Genre:Humor/Romance

The second song fic is

Smack That by Akon

Rating:M

PairingHarry/Draco

Genre:Humor/Romance


	2. dance dance

Hello. This is the first installment of mine and CrazyChick23 competition.

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor do I wish to own the Harry Potter series.

I do not own the the song Dance, Dance. That is all Fall Out Boy.

_

* * *

_

The Little Bit Of Spine 

By: Hypothetical S.F.

Harry was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room staring at the fire. He looked up at the grandfather clock and noticed it was almost time to meet. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out of the common room.

Walking into the abandoned classroom, Harry noticed that there were candles spread out across the room giving it a romantic glow.

He threw his cloak into a nearby chair and locked the door behind him. He sat on the blanket spread in the middle of the floor. There was note there addressed to him.

Dearest Harry,

How would you like to formally announce our relationship? I think we should. So will you Harold James Potter attend the Yule Ball with me?

Love Always,

Draco L. Malfoy

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse. **

**Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic," stuck to my tongue. **

**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic. **

**Tonight it's "It can't get much worse" vs. "No one should ever feel like..." **

Harry just started laughing.

"Come out from hiding love. Of course I'll go to the Yule Ball with you. I think it sounds like fun."

Draco came from out of the shadows and sat behind Harry wrapping his arms around him.

"Thanks love," Draco said kissing Harry below the ear.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down. **

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds.**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them. **

**So you need them just to get by. **

It was the night of the dance and Harry was getting nervous. He was waiting for Draco in what they had dubbed their room. It wasn't 5 minutes later that Draco walked through the door. They both stopped and stared at one another taking each other in.

They walked arm in arm down to the great hall. Neither saying anything. They were mentally preparing themselves for what they knew what was going to be hell in the next few minutes.

**Dance, Dance **

**We're falling apart to half time. **

**Dance, Dance **

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead. **

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me. **

They were late so they just jumped into the crowd of people dancing and started dancing together. A few people stopped and stared but they didn't care. No what was bothering them was some of the girls staring at them with lust filled eyes.

After 2 songs, they went and got some of the punch that they just saw Seamus Finnegan spike. After about 3 cups full, since they never knew when the teachers were going to realize it was spiked, they went to dance again.

**You always fold just before you're found out. **

**Drink up it's last call, last resort, but only the first mistake. **

By now pretty much everyone at the dance knew they were a couple now. The Slytherin house just looked like someone cancelled Christmas, while the Gryffindor house just got more punch.

Harry was really starting to feel his liquor and so was Draco. You could tell this by the way their dancing turned.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down. **

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. **

**These words are all I have so I'll write them. **

**So you need them just to get by. **

It was turning into some scenes from _Dirty Dancing. _Although Harry and Draco was perfectly okay with it and Dumbledore too at that Snape had another thought about that.

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine, **

**You've been saving for his mattress, love. **

Snape came over to separate them when Harry started dancing on Draco like he was a stripper pole covered in galleons.

"What in the name of Hogwarts, do you two think you are doing," Snape asked intimidating them.

"Why sir, we are only expressing our love for each other in the form of dance," Harry slurred out.

"Do you have a problem with that sir," Draco asked staring Snape down.

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "lay off of Finnegan's spiked punch."

**Dance, Dance **

**We're falling apart to half time. **

**Dance, Dance **

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead. **

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me. **

Harry started dancing on Draco again but Draco stopped him. He pulled Harry into his arms and gave him the best kiss he had ever had. Pretty much every one stopped and stared around them. The kiss was so wow that even the band stopped and stared.

Of course though to save the awkward silence, Dumbledore stood up and said, "The passion of young love," and started applauding them.

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine, **

**You've been saving for his mattress. **

**I only want sympathy in the form of you, **

**Crawling into bed with me. **

Harry and Draco broke apart when some clapping started. They looked at each other and giggled. Yes they giggled.

Draco looked over at the band and called out, "Okay we're done for now. Can we get back to our dancing please?"

**Dance, Dance **

**We're falling apart to half time. **

**Dance, Dance **

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead. **

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love. **

**(Way they'd love.) **

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love. **

**(Way they'd love.) **

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me. **

Harry and Draco stumbled out of the dance early and went to 'their' room. They laughed when they open the door and fell onto the pillows and blankets that were spread out on the floor.

"Well was that a good coming out the closet announcement," Harry asked looking deep into those ice blue eyes.

"I don't know. Do you think it made the prophet?"

"Well let's see. I am the Boy Who Lived, you're the son of a let's just say well known person. So most likely and probably even teen witch and witch weekly and every other magazine out there."

"Excellent," Draco said moving in for a kiss.

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance

* * *

**

Now that this is done with. Please review and read crazychick23 story. It will be titled the same. There is a link in my profile.

Much Love,

Ashley.


	3. Smack That

_Pocket Full Of That Now _

By: Hypothetical S.F.

Draco Malfoy was in a muggle club in London. They were playing strange American Muggle music called rap. Yes, rap. Draco was slightly uncomfortable. He could feel someone staring at him but he never saw anyone he recognized.

**I see the one, could she be that lady! Oh!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why not jump up in my Lamborghini Gallado  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tae bo  
and possibly bend you over look back and watch me**

It was then Draco saw him. Harry Potter. He was out on the floor dancing with who ever was around him. But the thing was that Harry was staring dead at him. It was like he was giving him dance sex.

'Don't be stupid Draco, there is no way that god like creature swings for my team," Draco thought to himself.

**Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

Draco then decided to grown a spine and made a b line for Harry. Harry started to move his hips suggestively as Draco came closer. Draco grabbed onto Harry's lower back and pulled him close. They grinded their hips together while staring deeply into each other's eyes.

'Wow, I didn't know that Draco swung for my team. And boy does he know how to dance. I think I am actually getting turned on by this. Yes definitely turned on.' Harry thought to himself staring in Draco's soul.

**Up front style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down  
Konvicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club the wardrobe intact now!  
I feel it on and crack now (ooh)  
I see it all that back now  
I'm a call her, than I'll put the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!**

Draco didn't know how much longer he could take dancing with Harry.

Draco pulled Harry off the floor and to the bar where he bought them both a drink.

"So Harry what brings you here?"

"I live down the street in some apartments. How has life been since Hogwarts?"

"Better now that I'm with you. I didn't know that you were gay."

"I didn't know that you were either."

"Well then life is certainly full of surprises. Let's dance Potter."

**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why not jump up in my Lamborghini Gallado  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taebo  
and possibly bend you over look back and watch me**

Draco and Harry went back out onto the dance floor and started grinding again. Some other girls and guys tried to join but they quickly left with one glare from Draco. Everything was going great until some crazy black chick jumped up on the table with a pole on it.(no offense intended. This is just a jab at Erika)

She had a wine cooler in hand and was singing loudly and off key.

She spotted Draco and Harry and ran over to them. She tried to get them both a lap dance but the bouncers came over and escorted her away.

**Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They goin flip for this Akon shit   
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woody back through my draws   
Steps offstage didn't think I saw her  
Creeps up behind me and she's like "you're!..."  
I'm like I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the cribs like a mile away  
Or more like a palace shall I say  
And plus I got a pal if your gal is game In fact he's the one singing   
the song that's playing  
"Akon!" **

Harry and Draco continued like nothing happened for the next half hour. As it was getting close to one in the morning the club was going to close soon but Harry and Draco didn't want the night to end.

"Come on lets go to my place its closer," Harry whispered in his ear seductively.

All Draco could do was nod as Harry led him out of the club and down the street.

**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why not jump up in my Lamborghini Gallado  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tae bo  
and possibly bend you over look back and watch me**

Draco thought that Harry lived in an _interesting_ neighborhood. For instance there was a prostitute outside that Harry acknowledged and asked how business was going. Yeah we'll just say _interesting. _Harry led Draco to the very top and Draco was surprised by how amazing it looked on the inside.

"Magic Draco, magic. Welcome to my penthouse suit."

**Eminem's rollin', D and them rollin'  
Ooh marvelous and all them rolling   
Women just hoin big booty rollin'  
Soon I'll be on them and goin "D!"  
Hittin no less than "Three!"  
Block will style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately  
**

**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why not jump up in my Lamborghini Gallado  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taebo  
and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me**

Harry looked at Draco and then kissed him passionately. Draco said, "are you sure?"

Harry looked at him and said, "I don't care if it's a one night stand or if you never leave again. I want you, all of you."


End file.
